the_neverending_story_isbfandomcom-20200214-history
Leg Post 13
Leg Post 13 continues the attack on the Dread Fortress as The Black Knight, her half-brother, The Faerie Knight and The Greene Knight tackle the soldiers of the Sith Empire. She comes against one oft he Dread Masters uses a laser sword but his ruhand overpowers the Krypton weapon. The Greene Knight is gravely wounded but the Dread Master is killed by the magic of the Faerie Knight. The Black Knight attempts to save the Greene Knight despite the spirit projection of her grandfather, Prester John, insisting she let the Murian die. Outside, other knights are battling against the enemy soldiers until a Dread Master apears, floating above the battle. Sir Caelia uses her magic to whisk Sir Aggravain up into the sky where he took the Dread Master by surprise and cut his head off. Sir Aggravain then comes down and lands on the windscreen of King Arthur's recently arrived spaceboat. The shuttle ascends to the roof of the Dread Fortress where Morganna le Fay faces off against another Dread Master as Arthur's shuttle moves on. She uses her magic over shadows to subjugate the Dread Master and then slowly kills him using magical water upon the man's mask. Still in the battle Sir Galahad complains to his father, Sir Lancelot, that he hasn't told him who his mother is - at which, Sir Lancelot runs off. Post Space Camelot Battle of Orinoco Flow Location: Orinoco Flow | Dread Fortress Characters: The Black Knight | The Greene Knight | The Faerie Knight | Prester John | Dread Master The Black Knight swung her vibro-axe around to decapitate one very eager soldier. She had had the weapon modified so that, with the pull of a tirgger, the vibro-axe also send out a blast of plasma that smashed into the enemy behind. She fired three times into the gaggle of soldiers that stormed in her direction and took down three of them with each individual shot. The enemies were soon upon her and her allies but she was deft enough to counter incoming blows and dodge others. At such close-quarters the vibro-axe was soon too cumbersome so she dropped it and yanked out one of the laser swords she had acquired back on Saturn. The laser beam slashed through the armour of the closest foe, slicing the man in twain, and she brought it up to block an attack from another enemy and his vibro-sword. She headbutted the guy. Her helmet clanged against his skull and he was instantly rendered immobile. She would have finished him off but she had to deal quickly with two other enemies that brought down their vibro-swords upon her. One of the blades caught her paldron but glanced off of the thick armour as she swooped to the right. She made a quick thrust with the butt of the laser sword to the man's face and knocked him back while she followed through to cut down his accomplice. Prester John: "Well, at least they're all heathens." The Black Knight: "Go away!" One of the injured enemy knights seemed to take heed and ran off. A long, snake-like spike of plant matter thrust past Anglia and pierced the neck of a soldier behind her. It then weaved through the air to find the neck of another and through his neck into the neck of a third and it continued to snap its way around until someone had the mind to hack off its head. The Greene Knight changed tack and raised a sudden column of plant life that brust from the very stones beneath them and propelled a dozen soldiers into the air, knocking others aside. It slammed into the ceiling and left a nasty stain behind as it then toppled over. Soldiers dove out of its way, some landing right before the waiting sword of Anglia. Suddenly she had to jump back as the Dread Knight finally took to the fray. He leapt over the column and brought his mysterious red sword down upon her. As it went through the air it bellowed with a dark choir of noise. The short briefing the knights were given about these weapons told her that the ruhand was unlike the laser sword as it was conjured from the very soul of the being. The blazing red meant this soul was corrupted and one with demons. Her grandfather would have no objections to her despatching the fiend, at least. Her laser sword met the ruhand for a moment before the soul-sword broke through the laser beam and came dangerously close to cutting through The Black Knight's ebony armour. She tried to kick him with a quick boot but he dodged with unnatural speed. It looked like he might have the upper hand as his ruhand raised - but a sudden blast of lightning surged at him and struck his highly conductive armour. He spasmed in a state of paralysis until the magical lightning ceased. The Fearie Knight whirled his hands and sent another strike. This time, however, the dark knight was ready and he rose his ruhand to block the incoming magic. Aether was being lapped up by the Faerie Knight, creating a visible distortion around him. The Black Knight chose to take advantage of the Dread Knight distraction and jumped to attack, laser sword poised. She was suddenly stranded in the air when the man rose his free hand to meet her. She kicked her legs and fought at the pressure around her neck but she couldn't get free. She dropped her weapon and struggled with all her might. Prester John: "It'd be no great loss if you died now, I suppose." She tried to give her grandfather a good kick. If there was one last thing to do before she died, it was smack that bastard. A gigantic, leafy fist appeared in the air and socked the Dread Knight. The evil commander was crushed beneath the fist but the Greene Knight's distraction in saving his allies cost him his own ground - an enemy vibro-lance pierced his stomach. The weapon couldn't completely jab through the armour, but the lance head vibrated aggressively just inside his stomach. The Greene Knight, coughed blood and fell down. Prester John: "Ah! And there goes another heathen! Grand!" The Black Knight: "NO!" She charged in his direction to fend off those thand might finish off the knight for good. He might be a Murian, and not even human, but he was a Knight of the Round Table and an honourable man. He deserved not to be skewered on the ground like a wounded dog. She snatched up the vibro-axe and fired several shots at the nearest would-be killers. This caught them off-guard enough for her to close the distance and stand over her fellow-colour-bound-knight. Even as she defended the dying man she saw the plant fist unravel as the Dread Master began to stir. But a flaming spear conjured in the air above and thrust down into the heart of the monster before he could recover, slain by the Faerie Knight's magic. The Dread Master exploded in a rage of soul-fury and knocked everyone to the floor. The Black Knight groaned as her ears rang and tried to focus. She crawled over to the Greene Knight as she lay holding his stomach. She could see only blood. Location: Orinoco Flow | Outside the Dread Fortress Characters: Sir Bors | Sir Calogrevance | Sir Aggravain | Sir Gawain | Sir Palamedes | Sir Caelia | Dread Master Sir Palamedes grunted as he was helped to his feet by his squire, the young Newrias. Sir Gawain: "You brought the boy to this battle!?" Sir Palamedes: "Of course! How else will he learn to fight!?" Sir Gawain: "It's called training!" Sir Palamedes: "Throw 'em in at the deep end, I always say! Besides, he has me to protect him!" Sir Gawain: "He's helping you up!" Newrias: "Don't worry! If I die, my soul will go to the Over-Soul and I'll be reincarnated." The two knights fall silent. Sir Gawain: "You need to teach him out of that heathenism..." Sir Palamedes: "Don't worry, son. I was once a heathen too. Until I found Jesus. Do you know where he was?" Newrias: "Behind the couch?" Sir Palamedes: "What? No! What a weird thing to say! He was in my toast!" Newrias: "Uh..." Sir Palamedes: "His face was right there. It was amazing. I saw the sign!" Newrias: "Did you eat it?" Sir Palamedes: "Of course! Jesus clearly wanted me to eat the toast!" Newrias: "So that means you digested Jesus and--LOOK OUT!" A bolt of energy from a blaster pinged off of Sir Palamedes' oh-so-shiny-armour. He turned his back so that Newrias could quickly polish the burn mark off. Palamedes grabbed his sword, which Sir Gawain returned, and charged back into the fray. More bolts struck his impenetrable armour and he threw himself into the thickest part of the enemy crowd. Sir Bors and Sir Calogrevance stood back-to-back as enemies encirled them. Until Sir Aggravain suddenly arrived and ploughed into the enemy like a rhinoceros. He grabbed one by the skull and crushed it with his bare hand. He was covered head-to-foot in gore and wore a broad, white-toothed grin. Sir Aggravain: "Having fun yet, boys!?" Sir Bors: "I think I'm going to need councelling..." Sir Calogrevance: "It seems one of our dreaded adversaries has taken himself into the vault of heaven by some unfathomable means of locomotion!" After the two knights just looked at him, Sir Calogrevance pointed into the sky. Up there they could see one of the Dread Masters floating. Sir Aggravain: "OI! THAT'S CHEATING!" Sir Calogrevance: "I highly suspect that our antogonist would not experience any tribulation at our scarcity of equilibrium." Sir Aggravain: "Someone throw me!" Sir Bors: "How can any of us do--" Sir Caelia: "Can do!" Sir Caelia tossed her hand and a sharp gust of wind shoved Sir Aggravain soaring into the sky and bowled over several soldiers and knights that were nearby. Sir Aggravain: "WRAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!" The Dread Master was taken completely by surprise and had his head severed by the incoming man-projectile.# Then Sir Aggravain began his descent. Sir Aggravain: "Uh oh..." Location: Spaceboat en route Characters: King Arthur | Sir Tristram | Morganna le Fay | Merlin the Younger | Prince Mordred | Sir Aggravain | Soothsayer | Dread Master The spaceboat came down slowly over the battle as the pilot, Sir Tristram, sought a safe place to land. Suddenly something big, bloodied and confused slapped against the windscreen. King Arthur: "Is that Sir Aggravain?" Sir Tristram: "It would seem so..." King Arthur: "What's he doing all the way up here?" Morganna le Fay: "Doesn't this thing have window-wipers or something else to scrape him off?" Sir Aggravain clung to the outside of the spaceboat as Sir Tristram tried to navigate the skies of Orinoco Flow. They headed toward the roof of the Dread Fortress when they spotted another of the Dread Masters up there, directing the battle. King Arthur: "Land on him! It'll be hilarious!" And land on him they did. With a resounding crunch. King Arthur: "HAHA!" Merlin the Younger: "I honestly didn't think that would work." Soothsayer: "It didn't." King Arthur: "What do you-- ACK!" The spaceboat rattled and was shoved back into the air by the Dread Master's mysterious soul power. The spaceboat plunged down the Dread Fortress until Sir Tristram managed to get the engine to finally kick in, just metres from the ground. Sir Aggravain took the opportunity to leap off the of spaceboat and land back into the fray with a howl of courage. The spaceboat, meanwhile, went back into the air. They came back level with teh roof and the hatch doors slid open. A spire broke off of the roof and was hurtled toward the spaceboat. But Morganna stood at the hatch and she warped the aether to force the massive spire to drop as a dead weight. Morganna le Fay: "Child's play." King Arthur: "Sometimes you scare me." Morganna le Fay: "I should hope so." She hopped off of the spaceboat with delicate grace, which only heightened the sense of forboding in the air. She floated just above the roof, as though touching it with her feet would be an indignity. The air on the roof became oppressive and it was difficult for those still on the boat to breathe. Shadows elongated and seemed to come to life as they danced. The Dread Master channelled his soul into his hands and unleashed a horrible torrent of screaming lightning. The noise of the crying voices sounded out above the sound of battle below and the lightning met Morganna. But it stopped dead before her, absorbed by a sphere of aether. Shr smirked. Morganna le Fay: "Surely that's not the best you can do?" Prince Mordred: "Mum. I think you just pissed him off." The Dread Master ignited his ruhand and approached Morganna at a slow, calculated pace. King Arthur: "Maybe we should leave Morgan to this one..." The spaceboat rose and circled away, leaving Morganna and her adversary to battle. Another blast of soul-lightning screamed out of the Dread Master's hand and collided with the absorption field, but it was a ruse as he then ran to close the distance. The ruhand thrust out but Morganna pushed her body aside and she glided out of the way. He reached out with his hand but she repulsed him and he staggered back. He moved with speed that was too fast for the eye to see, but not so fast the aether couldn't trace. Morganna could feel his movements as much as see them. He continued his attack and she moved herself through the aether and constantly out of harm's way. She couldn't use aether to stop his ruhand, the soul was too strong, but the man's physical body was his weakness. She repulsed him again and he staggered back a short distance. But even as she finally made an attack of telekinesis, he met her with the same move of his own. His soul against her magic met with a deadly clash in the air. She felt herself begin to falter. His soul was relentless and the aether was being used up around them too quickly. She couldn't overpower him. She would have to outpower him. As strong as the Dread Master's soul was, it was limited compared to the extent to which magic could be used. Shadows leapt from their normal places and fell upon him like savage shadow-beasts. He slashed at them, severed them but they were never-ending. He was pulled and smoothered until he was unable to move - pinned to the rooftop. Morganna le Fay: "You were fun." She manipulated the aether into water which fell, like a small waterfall, onto the man's mask... Location: Otherside of the battlefield Characters: Sir Lancelot | Sir Galahad | Sir Bedivere | Sir Kay Sir Bedivere: "These Dread Masters are likely using some form of evil energy they circumvent from hell." Sir Kay: "I don't really care how they do it." Sir Lancelot: "But if they're demon-worshippers then this is an extra holy mission! A crusade!" Sir Kay: "I guess that means we get extra heaven points?" Sir Lancelot: "You could use them, Sir Kay. You're not the most pious of knights, are you?" Sir Kay: "Say's the guy who made this brat out of wedlock! Don't see me with any bastards, do you?" Sir Galahad: "Oi! Don't call me bastard!" Sir Lancelot: "Well, honestly, son. You are one." Sir Galahad: :'( Sir Bedivere: "In the strictest sense of the word. Yes." Sir Galahad: "You haven't even told me who my mother is!" Sir Lancelot: "Oh look! Enemies to kill!" He ran off. Sir Galahad: ::angry:: Category:Post Category:Leg Post